


Seven Says

by Juh2002



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, CCTV, Dom!Seven, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Seven has recorders in your bedroom and overheard u talking to jaehee, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub!MC, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, im sorry this is sinful, jaehee and you are bffs, my first english fanfiction, my first fanfiction in this site would obviously have my daddy aka seven, save him too, seven is rlly a sadist, someone save jaehee pls, sorry for grammar errors bcause english isnt my first language, things get interesting, zen has no idea of what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juh2002/pseuds/Juh2002
Summary: Seven didn't lie about only having cameras in the hallway of Rika's apartment, but he never mentioned having recorders in your bedroom. So when you were talking to Jaehee on your phone, he ends up finding out some interesting things about you. And he certainly plans on using them.





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [CCTV After Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024935) by [shinykarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinykarissa/pseuds/shinykarissa). 



> Hello everyone! This is my first English fanfiction and English isn't my first language so I apologize about any bad grammar ok?  
> Well, i had this idea after reading the fanfiction CCTV After Dark by shinykarissa and now here am I lololol.  
> Hope you guys like it  
> Smut only in the next chapter

It was already late at night and Seven was still working, as usual. A few cans of Dr. Pepper and bags of Honey Buddha Chips were around the hacker while he tried to concentrate on his work. Key word: Tried. He , Defender of Justice Seven-Zero-Seven, the greatest hacker in the world, couldn't focus because of one little thing: You.

No matter how much he tried to focus, his mind kept wandering back to you. Your beautiful hair, soft skin, breath-taking eyes... What was he thinking about before? Oh right! He can't focus.

"Ugh... I can't keep working like this" Said Seven while reclining in his chair with a groan. "I should take a break... Maybe see what she's doing right now would be good." Said him with a small smile.

Seven opened his computer program that gave him access to the CCTV in the apartment and also to the recorders in your bedroom. He never told anyone about the recorders but he couldn't help but to listen to what you did there. It was always fun to listen to your phone conversations, especially when you put your phone on speaker so he could listen to everything. He also couldnt help but feel a bit of jealousy when ~~Zen~~  the other guys from RFA flirted with you. Luckily for him, you weren't in the phone with the other guys, but with Jaehee, and on speaker. Seven smirked, after all, since you and Jaehee were close friends, you two would probably talk about something more private.

"Did you saw the new play that Zen will be acting? I'm so excited!" Said Jaehee and Seven could almost see the smile on her face. The red-head rolled his eyes. Of course you two would be talking about Zen.

"Yeah I did! I'm quite curious too to see the play of Fifty Shades of Grey. I must admit that I'm a bit interested in the subject... I mean ugh... What am I saying?" Seven raised an eyebrow at that. You became quite shy about the subject really fast and he couldn't help but to get curious. Apparently, he wasn't the only one.

"What do you mean you are _"interested in the subject"_? Could it be that you..." Jaehee said and paused for a second before she started talking. "Oh my god! You are into these kind of things? You are!" Said Jaehee while holding back a laugh, something that Seven never saw the usually serious woman doing. But the hacker didn't pay attention to that, since all of his attention was focused on what Jaehee said.

"Ok... I admit that I am a bit into submission ok? Happy? But don't you dare to tell this to anyone or I'll kidnap Elizabeth the 3rd and leave it at your house!" You said while blushing really hard and even Seven who couldn't see you, could tell that you were as red as his hair. "Ugh why did I open my mouth... You must think I'm a freak now..." 

"Not at all! Mr. Han... I mean, Jumin is into domination... I've unfortunately caught him while he was... Doing his business with a woman... This was the first and last time I've saw him with a woman but I'm sure that he just became more cautious..." Jaehee said and Seven snickered while imagining Jaehee's reaction when she caught Jumin. He would pay a lot of money just to see her face.

"Really? Oh... I'm sorry for you... But yeah, i guess anyone who knows Jumin would be able to tell that he's into this kind of stuff... I wish I was into him... It would make everything easier considering that I'm pratically a virgin again since I haven't done anything in a while... But of course things can't be that easy..." You said and Seven smirked a bit. Well, this totally confirmed that Jumin isn't a threat.

"So you are into someone... Or else you wouldn't have a problem with trying anything with Jumin... Hmmm..." Jaehee said and Seven heard you squeal. Looks like she caught you. "It's Luciel, isn't it?" Jaehee said and Seven heard a loud thump. But he couldn't bring himself to care, considering what Jaehee just said.

"What?! How did you... What?!" You said confused and both Seven and Jaehee knew you were blushing and desperate.

"Well, I imagined that it would be someone from RFA so I eliminated one by one. You don't know V well enough to be interested in him, so he's out. You just said that Jumin isn't the one, so he's out. Zen already flirted with you numerous times but you always rejected him, so i crossed him. You never demonstrated any kind of interest for Yoosung so I also crossed him. This leaves us with Luciel. Besides, you always seem to enjoy talking to him on the messenger and you were avoiding him on the party." Seven was surprised that Jaehee thought about all that so quickly. Besides, he knew it wasn't just a coincidence that you and him never could talk during the party!

"I had to avoid him ok? It's just that... He was so handsome with those fancy clothes and all... Plus I get all nervous just from talking to him on the phone! Imagine in person! Besides... It's not like he would like me back... He's married to the world of binary numbers, as himself said..." You said with a sigh while Seven gasped. You thought that he didn't felt anything for you?! 

"How oblivious are you?! Luciel obviously feels something for you. You are the only person he actually listens, besides V, and he always seems to care a lot more about you. He seemed quite frustrated during the party since he couldn't talk to you... You haven't known him for long but you certainly are the closest to him in RFA." Jaehee said and Seven smiled. Even thought these weren't even half of the reasons he liked you, she wasn't wrong.

"Yeah but he would think I'm a freak for liking submission... I know he can be kind of weird at times but..." You said and Seven laughed. Oh boy if you knew how happy he was to find out that not only you liked him but you also were into the same, to put it crudely, “kinky shit” as him...

"Look, as you said it, Luciel is a freak. So I wouldn't be surprised to find out that he's also into domination... God, I don't think I would be surprised by anything weird that Luciel might do or like..." Jaehee said and Seven let out a laugh. Well, she wasn't wrong...

"Ugh... I'll think about it. Thanks for talking to me Jaehee but I think I'm going to sleep and you should too. It's already late. When you have news about that place you were thinking about to open our coffee shop, you call me ok?" You said and Jaehee agreed with a hum. "So good night~" You said and ended the call.

Not much time later, Seven could hear you snoring and couldn't help but laugh at the cute noise. He turned off the program and smirked at himself. He had an idea.

Seven decided to finish his job, so tomorrow he could put his plan into action, after all, he couldn't wait any longer to hear you moaning his name while doing everything he says.


	2. Seven Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven's plan is put into practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here am I with the second chapter! Yaay~~  
> I hope the smut is good butthe last one i wrote was like... Two years ago, and not in english so i can't guarantee anything.  
> Again, sorry for any bad grammar and thank you for reading and supporting this story, it means a lot.  
> I hope you enjoy your reading ^^

Seven was smirking while cleaning his space. It wasn’t like himself to clean his own stuff but today was... An special occasion in which he would rather be in a clean room. The hacker kept cleaning while humming a song, until Vanderwood hit him in the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Said Seven in a fake hurt voice while rubbing his head.

"You are way too happy and actually  _cleaning_ your own room. And this smirk on your face tells me that you are up to no good." Said the other agent in a suspicious voice. 

"You wound me~" Said Seven with fake hurt, receiving an angry glare from Vanderwood. "I'm just preparing a little surprise for my friend from RFA, so relax~" Well, he wasn't lying.

Vanderwood stared at him for a while before sighing in defeat. "Ok, but if you do anything bad, I'll tase you." Vanderwood said with a frown. "Well, I'll be off." And with that, they left the house, leaving Seven by himself. The red-head smirked and finished his cleaning. 

After he was done, he decided to log in the RFA chat to see what the rest of the members were talking about. Seven sitted in his chair, opened the CCTV camera and then opened the chat through his phone. When he entered, the ones who were online were Zen and Jaehee.

 

 

> ** 707 has entered the chatroom **
> 
> **ZEN:** _So i was looking at the script of my new play and..._
> 
> **ZEN:** _The main character reminds me so much of that jerk Jumin... Ugh, can't believe that I'll have to act like him ;;_
> 
> **707:** _lololol rlly? does he have a cat as cute as elly?_
> 
> **ZEN:** _THANK GOD NO!_
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** _But think about the experience you will gain as an actor while acting like someone you don't like._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** _This play can be a huge boost to your career_
> 
> **707:** _Jaehee is right lololol. U should focus on learning your lines. If u can act like Jumin, u can act like anyone lol._
> 
> **ZEN:** _but Jumin... Ugh..._
> 
>  

Seven couldn't help but laugh, Zen could be quite whiny at times. But when a new notificaton appeared, his attention was back at his phone screen and the hacker smirked while reading it.

 

 

> **You have entered the chatroom**
> 
> **707:** _hey babe~_
> 
> **You:** _lolol hi Seven~_
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** _Hello!_
> 
> **ZEN:** _ah~, hello little lady~_
> 
> **You:** _Hi Jaehee, Zen._
> 
> **707:** _u came in a nice hour. Can I call u?_
> 
> **ZEN:** _Whaaat? But she just entered ;;_
> 
> **You:** _Sure Seven ^^_
> 
> **ZEN:**  will u just ignore me? ;;
> 
> **You:** _sorry Zen, but God Seven is calling_
> 
>  

Seven smirked at the screen. Yeah, he now knew that you liked him and not Zen, but seeing you pick him over the white-haired man was quite pleasing. Certainly didn’t hurt his ego.

 

 

> **707:** _Ya, God Seven is calling his loyal follower to an enlightenment session~_
> 
> **ZEN:** _why do i have the impression that you have bad intentions? -_-_
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** _-_- seconded_
> 
> **707:** _of course I only have the best intentions_
> 
> **707:** _im pure and innocent after all_
> 
> **You:** _lolololololol call me then_
> 
> **You have left the chatroom**
> 
> **707:** _now if you excuse me, i have a beautifull lady waiting for my call~_
> 
> **707 has left the chatroom**

It didn't take long for you to hear your phone ringing. You let out a breath, trying to calm yourself down and took the call.

"Hello~ honey~" Seven said in a teasing voice and he was sure that you were now blushing from head to toes. He couldn't help it, teasing you was just so fun. "I want to play a little game with you ok?"

"Game? What kind of game?" You asked confused and Seven bit back a laugh at your suspicious voice.

"Oh~, it's called Seven says~. It's quite simple actually. You need to do anything I tell you. If you are a good girl, you will be rewarded, but if you are a bad girl... I'll need to punish you." Seven said the last part in a low tone that sent a shiver down on your spine. "So, do you want to play~?" He asked.

You bite your lip. Should you accept it? You couldn't help but to feel an innuendo at what he said. But it's not like you wouldn't want those rules to have a... deeper meaning. After thinking a little bit, you have your answer. "Ok, I'll play. But don't be mean to me!"

"Can't promise~" He said in a playful tone. "Ok, let's start~. Seven says... Go to the hallway so I can see you through the CCTV." He said and you obeyed, standing in the middle of the hallway. "Good. Now... Seven says wave at the camera." And again, you obeyed, waving cheerfully. "Very nice... Now Seven says... Take the shirt you are using off." You blushed and stared at the camera in disbelief while he stopped a little. What if you didn’t want to do anything after all?

"You don't have to do it ok? Just tell me if you are uncomfortable and I’ll stop." He said in a reassuring tone, afraid that he might’ve scared you. 

"N-No... I'll do it." You said while putting your phone on speaker and taking your shirt off, forgetting that you weren't using a bra. You were nervous, of course, but also excited. After taking it off, you stared at the ground with your arms crossed over your bare chest. You knew you were blushing and this only made it worse. It was different from other times that you had sex, since you couldn’t see your partner’s reaction, making you quite anxious. Not to mention that said partner was Seven, someone you have feelings for.

"Hmmm~, but I can't see you very well like this. Seven says... uncross your arms and look at the camera." You were reluctant but did it anyway. You bit your own lip while waiting for him to say anything. He was strangely quiet and this made you nervous. He didn't like your body? Didn't think that you were attractive? The waiting was killing you. 

"That is a really nice view. But do you know what would make it even better?" He said and you shook your head. "Ah ah.... That is not how you should answer me, dear~." He said and you knew what he wanted you to do. 

"No Sir, I don't know what would make this view even better for you." You said and Seven smiled approvingly. You certainly knew how to do your part. Now, he had to do his.

"You could take these shorts off too~." He said and you sucked your breath. You could already feel yourself getting humid down there and only hoped that it wouldn't appear in your underwear. "I'm waiting~." Seven said in a teasing tone.

You started to pull down your shorts nervously while Seven watched it through the CCTV. You knew you had his full attention and the thought certainly wasn't bad. "So... Is this... Is this ok, Sir?" You asked while looking expectantly at the camera. Seven bit his lip, already feeling himself getting hard from seeing you like that.

"Good girl. You are doing very well baby, very good... But let's continue the game. Seven says... Touch yourself." You could feel yourself twitch at those words. "You can think about whatever you want, but touch yourself." You swallowed hard while sitting on the floor. "Spread your legs." You did it and than your hands reached your sex, still covered by your underwear. You started to rub your clit through the fabric and let your mind wander.

You imagined that the hand touching you was actually Seven's, who was pinning you down and kissing you mercilessly. You let out a tiny whimper and bit your own lip, trying to hold back the noises that escaped your mouth. Your other hand reached your chest and started to play with one of your nipples, circling  and pinching it. "Good, very good... Now tell me... Tell me what you are thinking about."

"Well... You... You are here. You are pinning me down and a-aah~... You are kissing and t-touching me..." Seven smirked at the screen while he took his own pants and underwear off starting to rub himself.

"You are so excited already... Your underwear is already wet! You naughty girl~..." He said while sighing and looking at you. "Do you know how hard you’re making me right now, honey? Do you?" He said in a low tone, almost a groan, making you shiver. "Do you want to know what I would do if I was there with you?" You nodded eagerly while taking off your underwear, getting completely naked. "Oh honey, you need to ask nicely to get a reward~." He teased, seeing how excited you were.

"Yes, please Sir! Tell me what you would do to me, please!" You said, letting out a loud moan. You were already this excited even thought you barely touched yourself. You couldn’t remember a time where you felt so hot.

"I would kiss every inch of your perfect body, I would mark you down so everyone would know that you belong to me, and me only... I would lick your clit while fucking you with my fingers, making you moan my name in each thrust... Oh baby, I would do so many bad things to you, so you would never forget... You would like that wouldn’t you?" Seven said while touching himself, groaning a little bit. 

"Yes! Please Luciel..." You couldn't help but moan at his words, imagining his burning gaze on you while he did all of those things to you. It was too much. He was too much. "I... I need... Please..."

"What do you need dear? I won't know if you don't tell me~." He said and you groaned in frustration. 

"I need you! I need you inside of me, fucking me hard. Please Sir I... I beg you..." You said. You never felt like this in your whole life. The effect that Seven had on you was unbelievable. You didn’t even know him for such a long time and yet you were just so in love with him, that having him say all of those things were affecting you more than they should.

"Good girl... I would certainly fuck you. So imagine my dick entering you slowly. Then I would take almost it all off, leaving only the tip, just to push it back in. I would keep doing this until you begged me to go faster... Harder... Do you want that, baby?" He said and you moaned. You did everything he said but with your fingers, feeling the torturous need of something more. Seven himself felt a warm feeling starting to build up on his stomach while he touched himself, never taking his eyes off of you.

"Please... I want it... Please Sir go faster!" You said in the middle of moans and sighs. You were extremely wet and excited, feeling every inch of your body giving itself to pleasure and lust.

"And then, since you were such a good girl, I would grant your wish. I would fuck you fast... Hard... Good. I would find that little sweet spot of yours and always hit you there, making you go cry from so much pleasure, while rubbing your clit with my fingers...” He groans a bit louder and you can’t help but marvel at the sound. He had such a nice voice. “You are close aren't you, baby?" He asks out of breath, indicating that he getting affected by this just as much as you were.

You were a moaning mess, doing everything he said and feeling your orgasm building up at each thrust of your fingers. It was too much for you. You couldn't handle it anymore. "Y-yes! I'm going to cum... I'm..."

"Stop touching yourself." Seven said in a commanding voice, making you stare at the camera in disbelief. "You can't come yet honey... So stop." You wanted to complain but when you really stopped and all the stimulation was gone, the only thing that went out of your moth was a sob. Tears came to your eyes while you felt your building orgasm vanishing. "Good girl." Seven said in a satisfied voice, while stroking himself, pleased by the face you were making.

"Why? I... I was a good girl... I did everything you asked..." You said while you felt your sex twitching, desperate for some stimulation. Seven laughed whole-heartedly and you stared in disbelief at the camera. You knew he was a sadist but not that much!

"Look at you... Totally helpless and desperate... I bet you would beg for anyone to touch you, right? Maybe if Jumin was there, you would ask him, right? Zen, too, wouldnt you? Even Yoosung!" He said and you swallowed hard. So this was a test huh?

"N... No Sir... I wouldn't do that..." You said while looking at the camera with glossy eyes.

"And may I know why is that?" Seven said in a teasing tone. He already knew the answer. Of course he knew. But he wanted to hear it from you. He wanted you to say it. And you weren’t about to deny him that.

"I don't wan't anyone else but you, Sir... Your touch... It is the only one that my body wants... That I want. It has to be you! So please... Please let me cum, Luciel." You said without taking your eyes off the camera. Seven let out a loud moan. Hearing you admit all of that, on top of the needy way you said his name. Fuck, he was close.

"Very well said. You were a very good girl baby... So I think you deserve to cum. Go ahead. Touch yourself." He said and you could have cried from happiness. "Imagine my cock entering your pretty little cunt again, fucking you hard and reaching deep inside of you, making you remember who you belong to, moaning my name and getting closer by second.” He said letting out a groan that was accompanied by a whimper coming from you. “I would keep rubbing your clit and bite your neck, marking you... Fuck... I'm close..." He quickened his movements, touching himself faster while feeling his orgasm coming.

"Y-Yes! Seven! Seven! Seven! I'm... I'm..." And with that, you came. Your legs twitched while you felt pleasure taking over your body. You let out a loud moan that was enough stimulation for Seven, that came right after, letting out a low groan.

You laid down on the floor, sweating and breathing heavily. You could hear Seven's unsteady breath through the phone and you smiled...

"Why are you smiling?" Seven said, but couldn't help put to smile too.

"I'm just happy..." The two of you stayed silent for some time until you decide to speak up again. "Hey Seven..."

"What?"

"Can we... Do this again... Someday?" You said a bit nervous and Seven let out a laugh

"You don't have to ask twice princess..." Answered him with a playful tone. “But next time, I don’t want a CCTV to be separating us.” Your smile widened and you hummed in agreement.

Oh how things were going to get more interesting around here, thought Seven, while smirking to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... That was it lololol  
> well, i hope you guys liked it. It took some time to be written so i rlly hope its good  
> This is my twitter ( https://twitter.com/sinfulkuroo ) if you wish to talk to me and etc, but just to warn you, i post a lot of Mystic Messenger and Haikyuu stuff there.  
> Again, thanks for reading~


End file.
